Immersion Online
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: A couple of high school students set foot into the virtual world of Immersion Online. They soon figure out they're trapped and have to option but to beat the game itself or seal the rest of their lives in a virtual game. Will they be able to leave the virtual world?(This is a SAO crossover, along with Elsword. There will be a few concepts of both games.) Anon - Saki Collab Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Saki- Yo~! This is going to be a crossover of Sword Art Online and Elsword~**

**Kiza- We'll be using the concept of both SAO and Elsword~!**

**Saki- I guess I'm starting off then~**

**Suki- They'll be com- *gets hit with a duck***

**Saki- The Duck Goddess commands you to keep your mouth shut~**

**Everyone- *sweatdrop***

**Saki- Well let's start~!**

* * *

**Kaji - **

**Base - Augmented Fighter**

**First Job Change - Nasod Trooper**

**Second Job Change - Nasod Warrior**

**Kisu -**

**Base - Thieving Doll**

**First Job Change - Royal Bandit**

**Second Job Change - Noble Raider**

* * *

**Kisu's PoV - High School Campus**

I sighed and sat in my desk quietly holding the urge to stand up and yell at the substitute teacher since she was teaching everything wrong. I wanted to be polite so I kept my mouth shut. It's a good thing I studied this lesson before anyone else so I'll get the quiz tomorrow perfectly correct. The final bell rang and I stood up picking up my comic book colored backpack and headed out the door. So many freaking books in ONE itsy bitsy bag. I stopped by the girls restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My usual clothing, a red sleeveless collared shirt with a black v neck under it, some black shorts that widened around the bottom, and ankle length leggings with the casual black high tops. I may be an otaku but I do care about my clothing color scheme which is black and red. I left the restroom and continued walking down the hall. I heard things from some upperclassmen about pep rallies and football games. I'm not big in sports, studies is what I'm pretty good at, I sing a little, sometimes voice act, and draw, the only physical activity I do is color-guard Anything else is all minor for me. I just wanted to get out of PE. I stopped at my locker and took out the books I didn't need for homework and placed them neatly inside. I heard my locker neighbor's voice coming closer and I froze.

"Shit he's here already!" I took the things I needed quickly but not quick enough.

"Good afternoon K-I-S-U~! " I mentally slammed my head into the locker.

"H-hello Kaji..." He was so awkward sometimes, I don't even have any classes with him since he's a sophomore I'm a freaking freshman! Yet he thinks we're buddy buddy sometimes. I don't mind him, it's just, a lot of people spread rumors about us having feelings for each other and tease the both of us about it. He plays along while I completely reject it. Maybe I am a tsundere...

"Are you okay Kisu?" He looked at me worriedly.

"Yes, why are you asking?" He pointed to my forehead which was bleeding.

"You slammed your head into the locker." When I slammed my head into the locker mentally, I must have done it physically, no wonder why it hurt like hell. I reopened my locker and looked into the mirror. The injury was pretty bad. I picked up a towel and bandages that I kept in there just in case and started mending to the little incident.

"Are you getting that new online RPG game, um Immersion Online was it?"

"Yeah why?" I placed my bangs over the bandages and looked at him.

"Well," he handed me a paper, "that's my number~! Let's register together?"

"I bought the software this morning so I'm not waiting for you." I looked at him blankly putting a hand on one of my hips.

"How did you get it so early in the morning, the software didn't come out 'till 3 AM today!"

"I'm an otaku who doesn't get my sleep, I've been an otaku for 8 years, I'm pretty sure I'm capable of that." I lied straight to his face. I never bought the software. A relative of mine was a beta tester so they let me have all the equipment. I didn't lie about not getting sleep, I'm actually nocturnal which is kinda weird. Maybe I'm an owl. I laughed in my head. I started walking away.

"Kisu~! Come find me okay?" He smiled sweetly and gagged on the inside.

"Okay~!" I used that cute anime girl voice and left. I'm never going to here the end of this at school tomorrow, about this one small little parting. I noticed how slow I was walking and how late it got and ran the rest of the way. I panted heavily and opened the door.

"Welcome back~!" My parents greeted me and continued back to their work. Busy as usual. I walked up into my room and sighed. I placed my schoolbag down and got changed out of my clothes. I hurriedly slipped on some sweats and picked up the software. I placed it on my head and turned it on. I waited a bit and finally spoke.

"Link Start!" I was suddenly brought into the virtual world. A flash of colors happened before the log in screen showed up. I hastily signed on and went onto the character my cousin was given when she beta tested. My sight when blank and then regained color as a small town appeared before me. I blinked a few times and looked at my hands. There were black gloves on my fingers. I knew I wasn't in reality, I was in a place way better than reality. I was in Immersion Online. I wondered if Kaji made it in. I'll find him later. I raised my hands up into the air and stretched.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

**Saki- And done~!**

**Kiza- It's short.**

**Suki- It is her beginning.**

**Kiza- Who's Kisu?**

**Saki- The mixture of you two~!**

**Kiza/Suki- WHAT?!**

**Saki- We thought of getting sucked into a game and become something similar to your elsword OC. If you have mulitiple OCs then your character would be a mixture.**

**Suki- So Kisu is a mixture of us, in game and real?**

**Saki- Yes~! I hope that clears things up for anyone who was confused~ Anon, it's your turn~**

**Elgang- What about us?!**

**Saki- You'll make an appearance when me and Anon decide~**

**Elgang- Your so cruel.**

**Saki- Don't forget to review okay? Ciao~!**

_***[Saki the Duck Goddess] has logged off. ***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon: Saki did a great job starting the story, now it's my turn to write. :)**

**El Gang: Are we going to be introduced!?**

**Anon: Maybe.**

**El Gang: We will be staring at you until you put us in. **

**Blaze: Plus, who's Kaji?**

**Anon: A combination of Ember and yourself~.**

**Blaze and Ember: WHAT!?**

**Kaji: Sup.**

**Elsword: Wait, if Kaji is a combination of Ember and Blaze... then that means... o.o**

**Aisha: *Hits Elsword with her staff* Baka, they didn't do what you think they did.**

**Anon: Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Kaji's POV:**_

I waved slightly as she left with a smile and only stopped when she disappeared I stopped. I mentally face palmed before physically hitting my head into my locker lightly

"'Come find me okay.'? Jeez I sound like I'm desperate or something." I turned the dial to my locker opening it up to place some books before closing it with another sigh.

'_Should have I...No, it doesn't matter.'_ I push all my thoughts off to the side as I made my way home. It was a nice day for a walk back home with the sun up in the sky with not a single cloud in sight and the temperature wasn't that bad either at a warm 72 degrees with that was accompanied with a nice breeze. People were walking about and on my way back home, I decided to pass by the local game store to see a massive line stretching from the inside of the store to the long line of waiting customers and gamers along the sidewalk. I could only imagine how long some of those people were waiting in line to get the new hit game, Immersion Online and I could only chuckled at them. I kept on walking past the store and before long, I reached the entrance to my home. Getting to the front door and reaching for the door handle, it opened on its own and I found my self face to face with my sister.

"Oh, hi there Kaji."

"Hey there Ember. Is Mom and Dad home?"

"They won't be for a while. Dad is still going to be out of the state for some time and Mom had a meeting turn up recently so there's something in the fridge for dinner. I'll be off to practice now. Later."

She passed me and I waved to her before heading inside. I chucked my bag off to the side into the closet before heading upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and looked at my computer screen to see that the IO servers weren't coming online for another five minutes giving me enough time to check my head gear, too see if it was plugged in before sliding it on my own head and lay in my bed. The clock on this inside blinked the just a minute before the IO servers started for what seemed like an eternity until it switched over and a small grin spread against my own face.

"Link Start!" The dark screen was replaced with a spectrum of colors appeared onto the screen before I entered in my log in information and password and scrolled over to my own character to select it. Clicking him, my vision went dark before color returned to the familiar little village. I looked down at my own hands to find them having a metallic sheen to them and I grinned even harder as I clenched my fist.

"It's good to be back." I looks up at my surroundings to see multiple other players starting to enter as well. I placed my fingers together and swiped down opening up my own menu and switched over to my inventory slots to find a few items stored inside consisting of my weapons, combat clothing, and some potions and a valuable teleportation crystal. I exited the inventory section to find a new message in my inbox from the creators of IO. I opened it to have it say:

"Thank you for your efforts in the Beta. As a reward, you'll be rewarded with 75,000 ED along with a random beginners weapon." I looked down to see the amount of ED deposited in my bank along with this gift in my inventory. I opened it to find the one weapon that I would have been looking for and bought but I guess not. I quickly equipped the assault rifle along with the retractable swords along with replacing my plain tan pants with some blue ones and some beginners leather armored top when this random person with blond hair came up to me.

"Hey you!" I turned to look at him with my eyebrow raised and he leaned down panting before he looked back up at me.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, yes you can. You look like a person that knows how to play this game, can you teach me the basics?"

"Um well..."

"Please? It would help me very much!" I looked at him for a second considering my decisions, but it wouldn't hurt to help a Bambi in need.

"Fine, come along then, I know where a good place to hunt is" His face light up with a smile and he jumped with joy and I looked away slightly when he stuck his hand out.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I looked at his hand for a second before grasping it. "The name's Chung by the way!"

"Blaze."

"Well Blaze, enough standing here, lets get on with this monster hunting!"

* * *

I look on with one of my hands on my hip as Chung laid flat on his back at my feet.

"Jeez that hurts..."

"Well you can't go in swinging like that, there's a certain rhythm you have to hit and you'll get used to it." I extended one of my own swords and approached the mob we were fighting and I looked at it. "Once you get used to the fighting, you can predict an attackers movements to deflect and defend against." It lunged at me and I brought my sword up to block and hold him still before circling around.

"It's all about getting the right movements around and when you do so, the system will kick in to activate the ability. Once you get used to knowing how to swing properly and get the system to react, fighting won't be that hard."

"Right!" He squatted down with his sword drawn focusing on the target before he lunged forward skewering the weakened animal killing it rewarding him with some ED, XP, and an item.

"Now that wasn't that hard was it?"

"No, it wasn't at all."

"Then again, this is one of the lower level creatures here so it wasn't that hard to defeat it but once you've got those basic skills down, then it won't take that much time to get the hang of it and you're on your way.

"Say, you wouldn't be one of those Beta testers are you?"

"What?" I fidgeted a little and looked down at him surprised.

"Well I'm only saying that since you seem to have a wide range of knowledge about this game so I guessed your one of the 1,000 picked to play." I sighed in defeat and sat down on the grass.

"Yeah, I'm one of the Beta Testers but can you keep it between the two of us? I'd rather not have a trail of people behind me asking for some tips and even some pointers to what's ahead." Chung sat down next to me and we both looked off into the distance into the surrounding area.

"You know, I've never thought that this would be possible."

"Hm?"

"I mean this virtual reality. Our own bodies are at our houses laying in a bed or what ever they were when we linked up, and yet here we are moving around like we would have in real life. Everything seems so real yet we're here in a video game." He then looked over at me with one of his warm smiles and I turned to look at him. "You know I'm going to be meeting up with some friends real soon. I'm guessing they've also logged on as well and I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

"I'll think about it." To be honest, I didn't really want to get involved with any guilds and I usually play it more of a solo rout. I was about to say something when I heard Chung's stomach growl.

"Well in this game, food might satisfy the my characters hunger but it won't do the same thing with my real one. I think I might log out for a bit to get something to eat before I come back online."

"All right then, I guess I'll be seeing you around then right Chung."

"Right." He swiped his fingers down and scrolled through the different options to pick from the menu but his face turned into a scowl.

"Hey, where's the log off button?"

"What? It should be right there..." I trailed off as I looked on his screen before opening my own to find that I was missing my own log off button.

"Have you tried to contact the Game Masters?"

"They haven't picked up or answered at all. Is there any other way for us to get out of this game?"

"There is one other way, it's if the full immersion head gear is removed, we should return back to the real world but you'll need an outside source to do it. Do you have anyone living with you?"

"I don't, I'm living solo. How about you?"

"I have a sister but she's out at practice and my parents won't be home for a while but this doesn't make any sense. The log out button was there during the Beta and it was there when I logged in as well."

"Hey, what's that in the sky?" Chung pointed at this image up in the sky and I squinted to see it but nothing made sense.

"Wait, but that's- AGH!" A sudden bright light blinded the two of us for a moment before it faded to show that we were in the center of the beginners town with everyone else around us.

'_Wait, was that a forced teleport? Why would the Game Master do that!?'_

"Hey Blaze, do you think everyone here that logged on is here?" I only looked around stunned and nodded slightly. "In that case my friends should be here somewhere. I just need to find them so I'll be right ba-" He paused in mid sentence as he looked up at the sky to see it turn a dark red before an object, no a person started to materialize above us all and everything, everyone, was dead silent. The cloaked figure floated above us all and some people murmured between each other and the single name passed through us all. _"Game Master."_

* * *

**Anon: And here's my chapter :D**

**Chung: YES! I've been introduced!**

**Ember: I'm Kaji's sister?**

**Anon: Yes, yes you are.**

**Blaze: And I'm Kaji's avatars name...**

**Anon: Yep :3**

**Everyone but Anon, Blaze, Ember, Chung, and Kaji: WHAT ABOUT US!**

**Anon: Hush little ones, you'll be introduced in due time. Now, Saki it's your turn~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saki- Woo! That was a good chapter~!**

**Kisu- Yup it was!**

**Elgang- How come we weren't announced huh?!**

**Saki- Cause, it was his choice not mine. I just simply agreed. But Elsword will be in this chapter.**

**Elsword- YES!**

**Kiza- So I'm name of Kisu's character?**

**Saki- Yes! Let's continue on!**

* * *

**Kisu's PoV**

I ran a scan through this character's things. Like I said, this account never belonged to me, it belonged to my cousin. I think this character's name was Kiza? It's nice that my cousin let me have her beta testing stuff. I've played on it before, it was fun, but I rarely went to visit her so she sent me the equipment, she told me, "It isn't my thing." I did learn the basics at least. It was fun. I walked to a nearby shop and looked at all the equipment. Hmm. I didn't know which one to chose until I saw a long scythe, it was affordable, so I bought it. I can always find a better one later. There were also twin daggers so I bought them just in case the durability of my scythe couldn't withstand any longer. I took in my own appearance noticing the beginner's armor, black and red, my signature colors. I'll get better armor later, but for now, enjoy the the beginning of a new life. Who would've thought someone could make something as amazing as IO. I realized I needed to finish up some homework that was a big part of my grade. If i don't pass my classes, I won't be able to play IO anytime sooner! I went to the list of options, looking for the 'Log Out' option, seeing it not there. I was suddenly emerged in a bright light and brought to a place filled with the other players.

"A forced teleport?" I looked around seeing panicked faces and concerned voices. I looked up into the sky, a cloaked figure forming in mid-air. He was ready to speak and I opened up my ears. Was that figure, a game master?

"Welcome players, to my world." He began speaking. "I am the sole person to control this world, I'm sure you all noticed that the log out option in the player menu is gone. It is not a defect in this game. I repeat, it is not a defect. It is a feature of Immersion Online."

The crowd gasped. "A f-feature?"

"You cannot log out of IO yourselves, and no one on the outside is can remove the gear. If attempted, a transmitter inside the gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain, thus, ending your life."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Is this practically suicide?!

"A lot of families and friends have attempted removing the gear, as a result 213 players are gone forever from Aincrad, and the real world. News organizations are reporting this, including the deaths of the players. Danger of removing the gear has decreased to a minimal. I hope to relax and try to clear the game. But remeber this clearly, there will be no longer a method to revive someone within the game, if your HP drops to 0, your avatar will be forever lost, and simultaneously, the gear will destroy your brain. There is one way to escape the game, that is to complete all 100 floors. You are now on the 1st floor. Defeat each boss to advance to the next floor, finishing off the final boss on Floor 100 will clear the game."

"Clear..."

"I've also added a present to your storage. Please see for yourselves." Everyone began opening up their menu, looking at their inventories.

"A mirror?" I used it as it fell right after forming and looked at how my avatar looked. Everyone around me started being emerged into a bright light, as did I. When the light stopped, I realized everyone had been changed to what they really look like in the real world. My height and body were restored to the 5 foot girl in the real world. I remember my cousin used my height and body for the calibrations. The gear must have scanned my face. My hair was back to the normal black, curly side ponytail I always wore. Was I really back to my real body? The game master began talking again.

"Right now you're probably wondering, 'Why? Why would he, the developer of Immersion Online do this?' I have already achieved my goal. I created IO for a reason. To create this world and intervene it. And it is now complete. This ends the tutorial. Good luck, players." I figure began dissolving, and disappearing and the red screen became normal again. I looked around to see everyone dumb struck. I dropped the mirror and fell to my knees. What is going on?! Is this really happening?! I stood up quickly and ran out of plaza once the the invisible barricade disappeared and ran for the 2nd town. I won't lose to a bunch of beginning monsters yet. I'm gonna do my best and fight my way free.

* * *

It's been a day or so since the opening of Immersion Online. The players in the town of Ruben are meeting at the town center. We were probably going to discuss the issues of the first boss. I headed straight there.

"Hello, I'm Elsword, my 'job' is Lord Knight. My party found the room of the 1st floor's boss. The players in this meeting were whistling and clapping. I just loomed there, hiding my face in a black cloak. I wanna just get this floor over with.

"Everyone form parties of 6 and we'll start planning our strategies." Everyone grouped up and joined parties. I just looked down at them 'till a certain person scooted next to me. His voice was familiar.

"I see you're left out too."

"No, I just don't know anyone..." I looked down at my knees.

"Well, he told me we can't battle the boss alone so let's form a party." I looked at his face and froze. It was...KAJI?! I pretended not to know him and just swallowed. He sent me a party request and I accepted.

"What's your job class?" I looked at him.

"Thieving Doll, you?"

"Augmented Warrior!" I took notice of his weapon, pretty cool looking if you ask me. The scythe still rested on my back, isn't the best looking but hey. I looked at Kaji again. I wonder how this whole party thing was going to work out. Guess I really did find you, Kaji.

* * *

**Saki- It is yet again short, but hey! More chapters for you guys!**

**Kiza- So, how does Kisu's character have anything to do with us.**

**Saki- She has your dual daggers, and Suki's scythe, a combination of both of your classes, your name as her character name, and Suki's regal-ish looking appearance for later on chapters.**

**Kisu- Did you just spoil it?**

**Saki- Pfft! No, I explained it.**

**Suki- Well thanks for reading~!**

**Saki- Time for you to take the floor Anon~!**

**Everyone- Don't forget to leave a review!**

*** [_Saki the Duck Goddess_] _has logged off _***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kaji's POV:**_

I look into the mirror that I took out of my inventory to see that my hair had went back to normal with it being shoulder length. But not only did my hair go back to normal, it seemed that I had my own body instead of my avatars one. I look up to see a blond haired person that was just a bit shorter than I was and he looked almost as confused as we all were.

"Wait, Chung is that you?" He looked up confused at me when recognition spread across his face.

"Blaze, it's you! Do you have any idea what just happened?" I shrugged slightly when a little girl dropped her own mirror causing it to burst into pixilated data and she crouched down with her hands clutching her head with a crazed look and screamed. Everything was lively now with confusion spreading as the cloaked figure disappeared and the thought of my family, my sister, being devastated to find that I was one of the many people who are stuck in IO, this "Death Game" and I only knew one thing that I must do, I must survive. The invisible walls that kept us inside of the area has fallen and I took the chance to get out of here as fast as I could. I made it into one of the darker ally ways when someone grabbed my arm.

"Blaze, hold up man!" I turned around to face Chung and he crossed his arms while looking at me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the next town as fast as I can."

"Well, it seemed like you were going to ditch me." I looked away a bit guilty because I was partially trying to get away from him but looked back at him before he continued.

"My friends should still be in the crowd, once I find them and make a guild with them, you can join up!" He turned around excitedly and ran a few feet before turning around o see that I haven't moved an inch.

"Well, aren't you coming." I shook my head slightly and he frowned slightly understanding. "Well, if this is going to be a good bye, then I will be seeing you around. Please, don't go die on your own."

"Good luck finding your friends Chung." I turned around and started to walk away before stopping and looking back slightly.

"Good bye Chung..." That was the last thing I said to him before taking off in a jog to the next village.

'_I just hope that Kisu wasn't in the game before the logout button was removed.'_

* * *

"_So, there's a meeting here in Ruben about this level's boss?"_ I thought as I looked at the jobs board. It's only been a day since this death game has started and all ready 600 more people, of about I guess 6,000 players, have died either from suicide or by a mob. I made my way down to the towns center to see that multiple others have all ready gathered around and sat around the area waiting for the others with this red headed person in the center. I took a seat near the top row and leaned my hand against my chin waiting for the meeting to start.

"Hello, I'm Elsword, my 'job' is Lord Knight. My party found the room of the 1st floor's boss. Other players that sat around me clapped and whistled and I stayed there transfixed at him waiting to hear what the plan was.

"Everyone, start forming parties of 6 and then we'll start planning our strategies." People started to shift around pulling up menu's and excepting invitations when I looked up and around to see that everyone else was partying up and that I didn't have anyone to partner with when I saw this cloaked girl sitting off to the left of me. I scooted over next to her to talk with her to see if we could partner up.

"I see you're left out too."

"No, I just don't know anyone..." She looked down at her knees as she answered in slight embarrassment and I guess that I would have done the same if I was in her position but I shook the thought off.

"Well, he told me we can't battle the boss alone so let's form a party." I swiped my hand around in my menu to get to the partying section sending a party invitation which she excepted. "By the way, what's your job class?" She lifted her head slightly to look at me but not high enough to see her face before I looked up in the corner of my HUD to see her name.

'_Her name's Kiza eh? Not a bad one.'_ I thought.

"I'm a Thieving Doll, you?"

"Augmented Warrior!" I said a bit proudly and she looked me over slightly before looking back up at Elsword.

"Now what we've got that settled, lets get onto th-" He was interrupted by this other person standing at the top of the gathering area who had a red shirt and red, white and black pants on along with grayish white hair. He then started to bound down through the platforms before he was standing next to Elsword and looked at all of us.

"My name is Lowe. Just before we go on and take on this boss, there are a specific few people here that have to apologize to the 600 players that have died so far!" He pointed his finger accusingly at everyone and I cringed slightly and tightened up my fist.

"Excuse me Lowe, but are you referring to the Beta Testers?"

"Who else would I be referring to!? The day that this stupid death game started all the Beta Testers ditched us new players to take up the good XP hunting grounds and the good quests to level up faster. They don't care about us and ignore us all. I'm almost positive that one of you people here right now is a Beta Tester! Come out and apologize to the 600 soals that you've killed off! Give up your items and money that you horde all to yourselves to the rest of us! If not, then how can you be trusted to be protecting your party members? Do not trust the Beta Testers!" I clenched my fist and jaw trying to keep my cool and shut my eyes for a split second when another person pepped up.

"May I speak?" All eyes went over to this tall, black haired man with a robotic arm like my own.

"Err, I guess you can." The man stood up and walked forward dwarfing Lowe in size.

"My name is Raven and I am guessing that you are saying that the Beta testers are at fault for the deaths of the 600 people because they had access to information that the new people didn't know about?" His burley voice boomed in the gathering area.

"I guess you can say it that way." Raven the reached into his pocket to pull out this small little booklet and showed it to Lowe.

"Do you have this booklet? Did you know that this is free in the market place? Did you know that this was created by all the information that the Beta Testers gathered during the beta?"

"N-...no, I didn't." Lowe looked down away before walking over to an open seat, plopping down with his arms crossed and Raven turned to address the rest of us.

"The Beta Testers aren't at fault for the deaths of the 600 players for they had access to the same information that they had. This is all I have to say." Raven then went back to his own seat and I noticed that I was holding my breath. I let it out and the tension that was in the air dissipated allowing Elsword to continue with the meeting.

"Now that things have settled down, lets get on with this meeting. With the latest addition of the guid, it says that the boss's weapons will consist of a shield and a spiked club. Once it is whittled down to about a fourth of it's health, it will abandon those two weapons for a broad sword. We will take it on with multiple teams with some of them taking on its minions and holding them off for the rest of us to attack the boss itself. We will leave early tomorrow so pack your gear and get ready to head out." I stood up and looked to where Kiza was sitting to see that she had all ready left. I looked left and right to see that everyone else was starting to leave and I stood up to join them.

* * *

'_She should be around here somewhe- Ah, there she is.'_ Night had fallen and I wanted to chat with Kiza some more and I found her eating alone in the park.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked and she nodded slightly. I sat down and pulled out my own roll and she slid over to the left a bit more distancing me from her and we sat there in silence. "The foods good here." I tried to break the silence and she only nodded again.

"I usually have one of these a day but I try to mix up what I eat." I pulled a jar out of my pocket setting it between us and I pressed my finger on the lid. "Here, try this." She looked down hesitantly at it and touched the top of her fingers on it lightly and pulled away with a little light at the tip. I held my own roll out and she looked at it before spreading it over her own.

"Cream?" She looked down at it hesitantly before biting into it. She kept on looking down at it before wolfing down the rest of it quickly and I took another bite out of my own.

"So, how was it?"

"It was good but the reason I'm here is not for the good food, but to get out of this game." I looked at her sideways taking another bite when she looked up at me. "Do you have a reason for being here as well?"

I ate the rest of my roll and rested my chin on my hand before answering. "I'm here just like you are, to beat this game as fast as I can so I can get back to my family. My parents are out of the house most of the time so I practically grew up along with my sister. She's practically the only family that I have and I can't imagine how devastated she is right now." I rested my head back looking at the stars above until I stood up brushing myself off. "Well, I guess that I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Yeah..." I started to walk away to the inn that I was staying in and removed my gear before plopping down into my bed remembering everything about the boss we were going to face.

* * *

"All right everyone! The boss is right behind his door and you know what your mission is!" Elsword yelled while raising his sword rallying us together. The door opened and we all stepped inside to see a lone figure at the other side waiting for us with his minions at his feet. It started to stand up with both of its weapons at the ready before it gave a mighty roar and started to charge us.

"Everyone, attack!" Elsword pointed his sword at the beast and we all ran past him before he followed up in the middle. The two forces ran at each other until we collided with metal clashing and the pixilated explosion of the enemy NPC's being defeated. I unslung my assault rifle, slamming the butt stock into one of the bosses minions head and kicked it into the air unloading a salvo into its body killing it when another one lunged at me. I jumped back and Kiza sprinted underneath me, scythe in hand before striking upwards launching it into the air before twirling it around delivering multiple strikes in quick succession and the body burst into multiple pixelated data.

'_Her precise movements and striking speed is just amazing. Whoever she is isn't a new inexperienced player as I thought before.' _ I fired off a few more bursts before jumping back dodging a strike and reslung the rifle over my shoulder and landing with the blade in my right arm extended. Lunging forward, I parried a stab at me and brought down a few quick slashes killing the enemy off. I looked around to see that Kiza was still close to me and is easily taking down each of the bosses minions one by one. I look over to the main group to see that they had whittled down the bosses health down to it's last health bar and it just hit the fourth mark. It gave out a tremendous roar as it threw away his spiked club and shield and everyone braced for the broad sword when Elsword dashed forward.

"Everyone fall back! I'll finish him off!" I killed off the last of the minions and looked towards Elsword with confusion.

'_Wait, wasn't the plan for us to surround the boss and attack as a group?'_ Elsword glanced my way with a slight smile. The boss glared at Elsword and snarled as he reached for the hilt of his secondary weapon and drew it. My eyes went wide as he drew it and dread filled my body.

'_No, that isn't the broad sword from the beta! That's a Kukri!'_

"No, jump back as quickly as you can! That's not the broad sword!" Some of the other players turned towards me confused but it was to late, Elsword was all ready in range of its attack. The creature jumped up dodging Elswords strike before rebounding off the wall at him hitting him before rebounding off the other wall to strike again and landed in front of him to deliver an upper slash that sent him flying over to the side near my position. Everyone were shocked at the exchange and I ran over to Elswords body before sliding to his side on my knees.

"Damn it, what where you thinking in taking him on alone?" I looked at his health gauge to see it was dropping quickly and I pulled out a health potion and was about to give it to him when he placed his hand on mine preventing me from giving it to him.

"So, I'm guessing that you were also a Beta Tester," he coughed and I looked over to see the others attempting to take on the boss but failing to do so. "Then you should know what I was doing."

"The final strike bonus..."

"Exactly, now please do one last thing for me, please don't let them fall apart." At that his body burst into the hexagonal pixels and I hung my head low while standing up. I lifted my head and glared at the boss when Kiza came to my side.

"I'm with you."

"It's the same with the minions, I block and then we'll switch for you to strike him." We both started to run, side by side, past all the other players who were giving the boss a wide berth. It roared at me and brought his Kukri back and swung down at me. I swung my sword up deflecting his blow giving room for Kiza to get in and attack.

"Switch!" She bounded forward striking him twice when he swung again in retaliation. She ducked down but not with some loss as her black cloak was torn to shreds revealing her face and appearance."

'_Wait, that's Kisu!?'_ I thought but quickly came back to reality as the creature reeled back with swing at her and she was in no position to defend. I lunged forward swinging my sword parrying the strike before striking him and trade blow with our swords. I swung upwards thinking that he wouldn't recover that fast and I took a swing to the chest flinging me backwards into Kisu. I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond and my health bar started to drop into the yellow zone when I looked up to see that the beast was above us with its sword raised. _'Is this the end?'_ It started its swing downwards when another figure jumped over us and blocked the blow pushing it back and it turned out to be Raven.

"Stay back as long as you can to regenerate." He hefted his large sword behind him as the others charged all attacked at once bringing its health bar even lower but it broke their attack sending them sprawling on the ground.

"Oh no he doesn't!" I jumped to my feet and Kisu did the same as we ran towards the boss. I jumped forward blocking the strike with Kisu below me striking him multiple times with her scythe as I dropped down behind her and she launched him up into the air. I jumped after him plunging my sword into its waist and carve through its chest and through its head killing it. It blew up into a mass of pixelated hexagons and some floating words announced that the boss was defeated and the floor was cleared. I huffed and puffed and kneeled down on my knee with a message saying,

"**Congratulations On The Final Strike Bonus. Item's awarded: Night Warrior Outfit"**

"Hey," I looked up to see Kiz- I mean Kisu above me and she did something that I hadn't seen her do before, she had a smile on her face. "You did a good job there, you deserve that. I also guess I did find you after all." I smiled back slightly and was about to say something in return when Lowe's voice rang out.

"Why did you let him die?" Everyone parted away and looked at Lowe who was on his knees and looked like he was about to break into tears.

"What?"

"You heard me, why did you let him die!? You must be a Beta Tester. You did warn us that the bosses weapon has changed so you must be one of those damned Beta Testers!" A murmur aroused in the group and I stayed crouched on the ground looking at him when Lowe exploded. "Is there anyone else here that is also a Beta Tester!? If so then come on out!"

Everyone was now on edge and looked around at the others waiting to see if anyone else would say that they were a Beta Tester and I gritted my teeth remembering Elswords last words, _"Please don't let them fall apart."_

'_Everything is started to fall apart. Elsword was a Beta Tester as well yet he stood around to help the others while the rest of us, myself included, fled to work on our own.'_ I gulped once as I thought of what to do to try and keep Elswords work alive and not have his death be in vain when I stood up and started to laugh.

* * *

**Anon: And here's my chapter!**

**Elsword: I DIED ALL READY!?**

**Chung: And I seemed to disappear...**

**Raven: Well at least I was introduced.**

**Everyone but Elsword, Raven, and Chung: WHAT ABOUT US!?**

**Anon: Calm yourself little ones. I've got an idea for Eve, Rena, thinking of something for Edan, Valak, Ara, Aisha, and Penensio. I'll be sharing the ideas with Saki so don't worry about that. Now Saki, it's your turn~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saki- Such cool fighting scenes~! Great job Anon~**

**Kiza- I never knew I was this strong *picks up boulder***

**Saki- Your fat from all the sweets you eat goes to your boobs, and also you muscles it seems.**

**Kiza- S-SAKI!**

**Saki- Let's start up~!**

* * *

**Kisu's PoV - **

I went with Raven to try and calm Lowe down. Before we could even speak we heard laughter. I turned towards Kaji's direction.

"Kaji..." I looked at him worriedly. Everyone stared at him with caution.

"A beta tester huh? Please don't compare me to those beginners."

"Huh?!" Lowe looked at him with confusion.

"most of the beta testers were beginners, some didn't even know how to level up. A lot of you are better than them."

I noticed Lowe swallow. Everyone continued the tense silence.

"But I'm not like them, I made it higher than anyone else during the beta test. I knew the bosses skills, cause I fought bosses with greater sword skills on higher floors very far above us. I know way more than you think. A lot more than an information breaker."

Lowe took a step back along with the rest of the raid parties.

"What. That's way worse than a beta tester! You're a cheater!" Everyone around him starting calling him that.

"A beta tester and a cheater...A beater!"

"Beater hmm? I like it." Everyone stopped. "That's right, I am a beater. From now on don't confuse me with those weak testers." He had equipped the final strike bonus item known as 'Night Warrior Outfit.' He turned to us and smirked before turning around and heading for the stairs. I hesitated for a bit but let that feeling go and ran after him.

"Wait." He turned to face me.

"I'm coming with you Ka- Blaze."

"Of course, Kiza." I smiled at him and walked up beside him.

"You'll be strong soon, so don't rely on me to much okay?" He teased me before I punched him in the arm.

"I can handle myself." We nodded and headed into the door leading to the next floor together.

* * *

A few more months have passed since the game had started. It's was April already. Kaji and I have been partying together for a while, I didn't want to leave him alone. Classmates have to stick together right? Schoolmates that is. We saved a small guild with about 5 members known as the Lunar Cats.** (A/N I don't want to use Moonlit Black Cats cause I'm to lazy to type it out over and over and over again. Plus Lunar Cats are easier to remember) **

"Cheers to us! The Lunar Cats!" The guild toasted as the both of us sat there confused.

"And thanks to the man and woman who saved us Blaze and Kiza! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" I chanted along with them having a bit of fun.

"Ch-cheers." Kaji had raised his cup slightly.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"You really saved us."

"Thank you so much!" I smiled at the girl with the long black ponytail. She had yellow eyes and a peach-ish, ivory-ish skinned face."

"It was nothing." Kaji replied to them.

"I was scared, when you guys came to save us, I was really happy." She wiped her eyes.

"Sure." He nodded slightly.

"Um not to be rude," A guy in red armor looked at us, "what level are you two?" I never really liked answering those questions so I always let Kaji answer it for us.

"Around level 20 or so." He lied to them, I don't know why though, maybe he didn't want to scare them, I wouldn't want it either.

"Wow, that isn't far from ours, it's also amazing how you two fight together yourselves, no one else with you."

"Kiro, you don't have to be so polite you know~!" I waved my hand vertically and smiled. "We're just close~!"

"Oh, in that case then, how about joining out guild?" We looked at each other and turned back to him. "We only have one person who can occupy vanguard, and that's Teiko, a mace user. And this is Ara, I had her switch to close range so she can battle in the front." Kiro started patting Ara's head. "She says she isn't sure how though. How about showing her the ropes?"

"You talk about me like I'm useless." Kiro took his hand off her head. "I can't go out and fight in the front, I'd be scared."

"You're such a scaredy-cat."

"Buuu..." The rest of the guys started laughing. I laughed along while Kaji just watched them.

"Everyone in our guild is from out school's PC club. But don't worry, you two will fit in. Right?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Actually~" I butt in, "K- I mean Blaze and I are classmates. But I'll join your guild" I turned to Kaji and looked at him.

"Alright, I'll join after all... Thanks." All of their faces lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Let's all do our best okay?" Ara smiled at us.

* * *

The next day we all went into the forest and started training. We were fighting a giant mantis. We had pushed him back with a lance and it turned towards Ara. It jerked its scythe-like claw at her. I blocked it pushing it back with my own scythe and Kaji had cut its arm off.

"Teiko! Switch!" Teiko ran under him and smashed the mantis with his hammer.

Teiko gained some EXP and leveled up. "Alright!" A few members patted him on the back congratulating him. We took a break and split up to chat a bit. I sat with Ara and chatted with her then turned to Kaji. He was eating with Kiro.

"Ara, let's ambush them?"

"W-what?" She looked at me.

"Like scare them~!" She nodded and looked down at them since we sat on a ledge above them. We ended up hearing a bit of their conversation and listened before diving down for a full on scare.

"What's the difference between the lead groups and us?" Kiro was laying down holding up a newspaper.

"They know that fastest way to get EXP, and doesn't share it with anyone."

Kiro sighed. "I'm sure that's part of it. But I think it's willpower."

"Willpower?"

"Determination to protect friends, or maybe even everyone. I mean, they're protecting us aren't they?"

"You're probably ri-" I jumped down from the ledge and landed on top of Kaji's back.

"Boo!" Ara looked at us from the upper ledge and giggled.

"Looking good leader, that means we'll be up there with the Light Drake Alliance and Knights of the Blood Pact?" Someone had put him in a choke hold and we all laughed about it.** (Like I said, I really don't want to use the guild names that were presented in the actual SAO series. Oh and Teiko and Kiro are not real Elsword charas, only Ara is, I needed filler names. Well enjoy the rest of it.)**

"First, setting big goals won't do much, first we all hit level 30!"

Ara whined cutely. "Neeh! That's impossible!"

"Kiza, god dammit get off my back!" I stood up and stuck my tongue out at Kaji and started teasing Kiro.

* * *

"I have an announcement!" We sat in an inn room. "Last hunt, we managed to save 20,000 ED" Everyone looked at him and smiled excitedly.

"We'll be able to get a house!"

"Hey, let's get Ara some new equipment!"

"Yeah!"

Ara shook her head. "No, I'm fine as I am."

"It's fine, we can't make Blaze and Kiza save up forever."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I smiled at her and Kaji began talking. "I don't mind. It's nothing."

"Sorry Blaze, I know it's hard switching jobs Ara, but you're almost there!" Kiro encouraged her.

We all headed back to our rooms and began sleeping for the night.

I laid into my bed and though about what had happened so far in guild for the 'Lunar Cats.'

"This guild is interesting..." I quietly mumbled to myself before hearing a door shut. I looked through the keyhole to see Kaji leaving.

"A late night hunt?" I guess I shouldn't worry, I'll sleep for now. I jumped back on my bed and closed my eyes. My senses blacked out as I drifted into the dreamworld.

* * *

I woke up to vigorous shaking.

"The hell...?" I opened an eye slightly to see Kiro shaking me before accidentally slapping him.

"Oh sorry Kiro, what's it ya need?"

"Sachi is gone, we're going to look for her in the dungeon area." I opened both eyes and pushed them out of the room.

"What are yo-"

"Girls need to change!" I slammed the door and began equipping my armor. I opened the door and followed them to Kaji's room, surprised that he wasn't back yet.

"I'll message Blaze." Kiro pulled up his 'Friends' list and sent Kaji a message before going outside of the inn to go search of Ara.

We walked pass the forest calling out her name.

"Ara! Where are you?!" I looked around worriedly. I used a sight skill that I had and looked passed the trees. She wasn't here at all.

"She isn't here." They looked at me.

"Let's head back okay? Maybe Blaze found her already."

I received a message from him telling me Ara and him were heading back to the inn.

"They're heading back to the in already. Let's go." I walked passed them and they followed along guards ready, just in case of an ambush.

We reached it back to the inn and everyone hugged Ara. Thank god she's alright.

The day after, Kiro and I went to go buy a house. I looked at Ara noticing her change of weapon from a close ranged weapon to a long ranged spear. Maybe she was better using a spear.

"Teleport: Town of Beginnings!" Kiro and I teleported to the town the death game first started in. We looked all around seeing all the houses. They were all cute if you ask me. When we found the right house, one within our price range, we bought it and went to go meet Blaze. We all met on a bridge and a lot of things happened. Kiro, committed suicide at the new Blaze had told us.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve already. So many months had passed since the disassembling of the 'Lunar Cats' guild. Kaji still had that vengeful look on him.

"There's a rumored boss," We had hired an information breaker, "It's St. Nick, the Renegade. If you can beat him, it says there will be a certain item drop that let's you revive a fallen player."

Both our eyes widened.

"Did you hear that?!" I turned to Kaji. He stood up and headed for the inn we stayed in.

"You know where it is don't you?" I looked at him.

"Maybe..."

"Don't tell me you're gonna solo it?!" I noticed he had disbanded our party for a moment.

"I don't want you to get hurt, plus this is my burden." He began walking off and I looked at our information breaker and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you..."

* * *

**Saki- And done! Sorry I took long! I've been preparing! And sorry it's short too! Most parts in episode 3 belonged to Kirito, and Kaji is technically taking that role so I'm leaving those parts for him.**

**Kiza- For what?!**

**Kisu- She's not done with testing and she still has homework.**

**Saki- Well I need to get going, Anon, it's your turn~!**

*** [ Saki the Duck Goddess ] has signed off ***


	6. Chapter 6

**Anon: So here's Chapter 6 of Immersion Online**

**Ara: YAY! Anon is writing with me again!**

**Anon: *Sweat drops* I guess you can say that...**

**Ara: *Prancing around* Anon is writing a story with me in it~ YAY!**

* * *

_**Kaji's POV:**_

'_Everyone is going to bed now. If I am going to go out and maintain my level, it should be now.'_ I opened my door, closing it behind me quietly before walking down the stairs and into the teleportation area to teleport up to a higher floor. I made my way from the town up to one of the hunting areas when I saw a familiar person with a group of others. Two of them were blocking in this wolf while the other was running in front of it. He then turned around drawing his sword and slashing clean through the wolf, killing it and gaining some sighed as he sheathed his sword when he looked up at my direction.

"Huh? Oh hey Blaze! Long time no see."

'_Chung...' _ I thought to myself as he turned towards the others.

"Hey, can you guys finish up with the other mobs?" One of them gave a thumbs up and Chung smiled before he made his way up to me. "I knew I would run into you sooner or later. It's been too long but what are you doing out here leveling this late. Hey, that symbol..." I looked away slightly as he took notice that I was in a guild now.

"Did you join a guild?"

"I guess so..." There was an akward silence that followed but was cut through when another person from Chung's guild spoke up.

"Hey, Chung, can we move on now?" Taking my cue I started to walk past him to another spot for some hunting.

"Bye then..." Chung turned around and looked at me a bit concerned but I didn't pay attention and I barley heard what he said before he turned around to go with his other guild buddies.

"Is that really still bothering you that much?"

_***Line Break***_

Leveling up some for the night, I made my way back to the floor we all were on when a message from Kiro.

"_Ara has left us and she still hasn't returned yet. The rest of us are going to be out in the dungeon area looking for her so if anything comes up, or you learn anything, let me know. -Kiro."_

"Ara..." I pulled up my skills activating a tracking skill to find Ara and her foot steps light up on the path. I looked in that direction before running forward, following the foot steps. They took me through the street, through an ally way, and down near the water when I finally located her, huddled under the bridge.

"Ara." She looked up at me with her innocent looking face and I walked down the stairs to be even with her.

"Blaze..."

"Everyone is worried sick about you, you know." She looked back down sadly and I walked forward before sitting next to her.

"Hey, Blaze."

"Hm?"

"We should run away together. Away from this town, the monsters, away from the Lunar Cats. Away from this death game, Immersion Online." I was taken aback by her words and I looked at her shocker.

"Y-you don't mean...A double suicide!?"

"That sounds OK."

"Wha-"

"No, no that was a lie...If I did have some courage to die, then I wouldn't hide in the safe area of this town right?" I let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't thinking of suiciding. "But what is the point of this game?"

"Hm?" I looked at her curiously and she still had a dead pan stare into the water.

"What's the point of all this, you die you die business going on? This is just a game for peats sake!"

"I don't think there is any point to this game."

"I'm afraid dying." She said abruptly and it took me completely off guard and I looked at her worriedly. "I'm so scarred that I haven't been able to sleep lately."

"But, you won't die." She looked at me confused and I looked up at the stars over head. "The Lunar Cats is a very strong guild with a safety precaution that is higher than some of the other guilds."

She brightened up a bit more and I looked over at her. "Plus, you've got Kiza, Kiro, and myself to protect you. There's no need for you to force yourself in the front lines of the battles."

"So I can live on, so I can make it back to reality?"

"Yeah, someday we will beat this game." She looked up at me, no longer worried and a smile had spread across her face before a tear slid down her face.

"Thank you Blaze." We both stood up and I smiled at her.

"Now, lets go get back to the inn and tell the others that I've found you." I scrolled down to send a message over to Kisu telling her that I've found Ara, and we're back at the inn safely. Everyone made it back to our room excitedly and gave Ara a big hug and Kisu smiled at me before heading off to her own room. Everyone else had gone to their own and I sat in my own sorting my inventory marking items that I don't need, and to sell, with others as priority and can be helpful when a knock sounded at my door. I closed my console before turning around. "Come in."

The door opened to have Ara in the door with her pillow.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't sleep." I grinned at her and slid over as she got into my bed. Some time has passed since she did that and I tensed up as my thoughts flew through my head.

"Blaze?"

"Don't worry Ara, you're going to live and get to the end of the game." I guess that satisfied her 'cause she smiled while blushing lightly before falling back to sleep.

'_I swear on my life, I will protect you all.'_

* * *

The next day has arrived and we all were heading down to the teleportation pad for Kisu and Kiro to get the guild a new house.

"Man, I can't believe we're getting a house!" Teiko said excitedly and I noticed that Ara had her spear equipped instead of her sword and shield and I grinned slightly knowing that she won't be in the front ranks. We all reached the teleportation pad when Kisu pulled me aside with a serious look on her face.

"While Kiro and I are gone, don't do anything to brash all right?"

"All right mom." She only rolled her eyes at me before stepping onto the pad with Kiro and they said in unison, "Teleport: Town of Beginnings." A blue circular orb consumed both of their bodies before disappearing. Teiko then turned to the rest of us excitedly and I looked at him carefully.

"Hey, lets surprise Kiro with some other items from the higher levels!" Everyone agreed along with Ara but I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

We all were traveling though the dungeons all ready accumulating some loot when one of my fellow guild members spotted something strange on a wall. He pressed his hand against it and some blocks lit up before opening up to reveal a treasure chest in the center.

'_What!? A hidden room here!?'_

"Ah man score! A treasure chest!" Everyone ran in excitedly when a pang of dread hit me.

"No, wait!" To late, Teiko had all ready opened the chest and the area turned red and some of the wall opened up for mobs to flood the room.

"It's a trap!"

"Everyone, teleport out!"

"Teleport: Taft!" One of them screamed and nothing happened. "Teleport: Taft!"

"We can't use our crystals!?" Ara said horrified.

"A crystal nullifying trap!?" The mobs start their advance and I drew my assault rifle shooting at the enemies that lunged at me single handed and I slashed at the others with my retractable blade that came close to Ara.

"AAAAAHHHH!" A scream came form one of the guild members as he had multiple swords struck into him before he exploded into the digital data followed up with another.

"Damn it!" One of them charged one of the mobs and struck it with his spear to only watch in horror as it struck him down. I turned around shooting and slashing at the enemies when I saw Ara was just barely holding off the enemies with her spear.

"Ara!" I started to run towards her with my hand stretched out.

"Blaze!" She looked at me helplessly and my eyes widened in horror as one of the mobs behind her flung its arm back before bringing it down on her back, depleting the rest of her health. Total shock filled my body as Ara's health bare bottomed out.

"_Don't worry Ara, you're going to live and get to the end of the game." _ Those words I have betrayed and I could see her move her lips but I couldn't make out the words before her body as well burst into the pixilated data.

"ARA!" Rage filled my body at not only the mob but myself for being so arrogant in keeping both my own and Kisu's level hidden from the guild. I started to cut down the enemies with a ravenously and unloaded magazine after magazine and my memory was taken over by my rage. One moment I was surrounded my targets, the next I find myself on the ground blacked out with no other enemies in sight and a large item collection from all the drops the mobs dropped. I punched the floor leaving a good sized dent before I stood up and made my way over to the bridge that we said to meet up after Kisu and Kiro bought the house. I sat in a bench on the bridge with my head in my hands when I felt a presence near me. I looked up to see Kisu and Kiro smiling and they both seemed happy to see me and hurried over.

"Blaze!" Kiru waved his hand at me full of contempt and Kisu was smiling but that quickly disappeared as they saw the sad look I had. "Blaze, is there something wrong? Where are the others?"

"Krio... I'm so sorry but..." Kiro took a step back from disbelief.

"There all gone...Every single one of them..." Kisu had placed her hand over her mouth in shock and I stood up from my seat and Kiro pointed his finger accusingly at me. "If there all dead then how are you still alive!? Huh! How are you still alive when all the others have died!?"

"I'm sorry. I knew there was a slight chance that one of those traps were around but at that level they were so rare that I didn't think there would be one." I look down in shame but Kiro only hardened his gaze on me.

"Wait, I know you. I saw you during that first boss battle! You're the Beater! Someone like you should have never joined my guild!"

"But all he did was try and help you!"

"You shut up too. You travel with this Beater so you don't have a right to speak to me let alone be in this guild." He looked away hurt and Kisu back off a bit when Kiro got up on the edge of the bridge. I realized what he was doing and ran towards him but it was too late, he had all ready fallen over the edge and I watched helplessly as his avatars body fell into oblivion. I punched the railing in anger to only have it be blocked with a sign that says "Immortal Object" on it and Kisu placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right Kaji, there was nothing you could have done."

"But I made a promise."

"What?"

"I made a promise to Ara that she would live to the end of the game, that she would survive, and I broke it. She's dead along with the rest of the members of the Lunar Cats guild." A tear streamed down my face and I whipped it away before turning around back to my room at the inn. I closed the door behind me and broke down crying into my bed and I think Kisu came in calming me down slightly before I went to bed that night.

* * *

It is Christmas Eve already. So many months had passed since the disassembling of the Lunar Cat's guild and I still blame myself for the deaths of all the guild members and those events still are heavy on my shoulders. I've hired an information broker and both Kisu and I sat next to the broker as he told us something very peculiar.

"There's a rumored boss," he started, "it's St. Nick, the Renegade. If you can beat him, it says there will be a certain item drop that let's you revive a fallen player." Both Kisu's and my own eyes widened at the news and I got up instantly and started to walk back to the inn to get into my actual levels gear when Kisu spoke up behind me.

"You know where it is don't you Kaji."

"I think I might know where it is." I opened up my console and went over to my party list disintegrating the one I had with Kisu temporarily.

"You're going to solo it?"

"This is my responsibility and my responsibility alone. Plus, I don't want you to get hurt as well."

I kept on walking to our in and equipped my more powerful gear before teleporting to the area I had hunch on where St. Nick might be located. I walked through the snow ridden area when a group of people teleported in behind me. I turned around with one of my blades extended to see it was Chung and his group.

"Chung, why did you follow me."

"Because I know you're after that revival item. Don't risk your own life on only just a rumor. If you die here, you die for ever. Don't put a rumor in front of your own li-"

"Just shut up Chung..."

"Grr. Why don't you join up with my guild, to take on the St. Nick together. Who ever get the item keeps it, no hard feelings at all!"

"I have to do this alone."

"Blaze, don't be stupid. I'm not going to let you die here!" I was about to lash out at him again when another group of people teleported behind Chung's group. They formed a defensive circle around me and Chung grimaced.

"Looks like someone had also followed you too Chung."

"Huh, it seems like I was." Chung pulled out his own sword and the numbers weren't in our favor. "The Blood Dragon Alliance? I should have guessed that they would do something like this for a rare item."

I extended my sword and got into a stance ready for battle when Chung stepped in front of me.

"Damn it, go Blaze!"

"Chung..."

"Go! We'll hold them off for you!" I hesitated for a second before turning around and ran into the forest. Behind me I could see that Chung's guild stood their ground ready to repel any attack that came there way.

'_Thank you Chung, I guess I owe you now.'_

I kept on running through the forest until I came up to a single tree that was singled out from the other trees. I stood wondering if I had gotten the right tree and started to doubt myself when a heard some bells chiming and two streaks of light flew across the sky and a figure fell from the sky. I put up my arm to shield myself from the shockwave it created when it landed and I lowered it as the snow settled down to reveal a large figure with glowing red eyes, a red coat and pants with this long straggly beard. I extended my two arm blades and started to walk towards it. It drew it's large ax and my lust for vengeance took over and I charged the beast, my two swords glinting in the moons light. It swung it's ax down creating a great tremor and I jumped back landing on the head of the ax. I ran up the hilt of the ax, up it's arm before jumping into the air. The moon behind me I spun around raising my sword up to stab into the beasts head.

'_This is for Ara, Kiro, the Lunar Cats!'_

_***Line Break***_

I walk out of the forest with my head hung low with some disappointment to see that Chung's group still whole and the Blood Dragons Alliance was no where in sight. They all were panting on the ground and I walked up to Chung with the item in hand.

"Hey, Blaze!" He said excitedly but his expression faded as he got a better look at my own. I tossed him the revive item and he looked down at it confused. "Wait, why are you giving this to me?"

"Check what the stats says." He taped the object and the information of it came up.

"_This item will allow a player to revive another after death within the 10 seconds of the players death."_

"Please use this on the next person that you see die Chung." I turned around and started to leave when Chung grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to face him and he looked like he was close to shedding a tear.

"Blaze, you have to survive! Please, you have to survive until the end of the game." He let go of me before dropping down to his knees.

"Good bye Chung." I left him with his guild and made my way to this floors teleportation pad before teleporting down to the floor where we had rented our own rooms. I entered the inn to be greeted by Kisu but I ignored her and glumly went up the stairs to my own room. I sat down at my desk and held my face in my hands as I let the reality of the situation sink in. A knock sounded from my door followed up with the squeak of the hinges and the thump of it closing.

"I'm guessing that it didn't go to well?" I kept quite and Kisu only sighed. "What ever happened to the cheerful and talkative Kaji I know?"

"That Kaji's gone...He left when Ara and the others died." Kisu was now at my side and I looked up at her before she slapped me, hard, across my face.

"You honestly think Ara would want you to be talking like this?" I placed my hand against the welting spot on my face, the cold touch of my metallic fingers on the puffy warm red spot on my face, before looking at then down at the wooden floor.

"No, you're right. Ara wouldn't want me talking like this. I'm sorry Kisu." I kept looking down at my feet when a little blipping sound came up and in front of me was a little yellow symbol telling me that I got something in my mail box. I touched it and both of our eyes widened as we saw the name of the sender.

"Ara..." I quickly opened the message and excepting the gift to have a small crystal form in my hands I reached out to touch it tentatively and hesitated once before touching it.

"_Merry Christmas Kiza and Blaze. If you are hearing this message, then I'm probably dead now. Now how to say this...To be honest, I never really did want to leave the Town of Beginnings because I was afraid that if I did, I would die someday. No one else should have worried about it, it was my own problem to deal with. That night that you said that I will survive...If I'm killed then you're probably blaming yourself so I made this message. I also knew of your true strength because I accidentally saw your level and I guess Kisu is the same if you two fight together. I thought, and thought, and thought why you would hide your level and why you would join us but I could never figure that out. But when I found out about Kiza's and your actual strenght, I was so relieved. If I die, keep on living all right? Live to the end of this game, to see why this game was made, to see why we both met each other. There's still plenty of time left for you to do all of this, and since it's Christmas for you, I'll sing the two of you a little song."_ She went on to hum the melody for, "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer," and I felt a tear slide down my face to splash on the hard digital wood of the desk I was at before another one fell and another.

"_Bye Blaze, Kiza. I'm really glad that I met the two of you, that we could spend some time together and have fun. Thank you. Goodbye."_ The voice message crystal faded in brightness before it stopped hovering and toppled over.

"Ara..." I took the crystal and placed it in my inventory before turning to Kisu with some determination. "If Ara say we must live on, then we will have to get stronger. I think we're both a high enough level to make it to our next Job Change. We will be doing that tomorrow I guess."

She smiled at me before patting my head and went to leave. "Now that's the Kaji I knew before has gone. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, night."

She closed the door behind her and I sat back, removing my armor and gear before crawling into my bed.

'_Thank you Ara, thank you for lifting me out of that dismal hole I was in. I will beat this game, not only to get to see my sister again, but to beat it for you, and all the others that have died.'_

* * *

**Anon: And, scene.**

**Ara: ;A; I DIED!?**

**Anon: Hehe... sorry about that Ara...**

**Ara: *Runs away crying* THE FEW TIMES THAT I WAS PUT IN, HE KILLED ME! *Joins Elsword in the Emo corner***

**Kaji: You also made me look extremely depressed in the chapter.**

**Anon: Hehe... sorry about that Kaji. Well Saki, it's your turn~**


End file.
